princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Monthly Plan (PM5)
The monthly plan is Princess Maker 5's answer for diet, allowance and many other things. It also shows how much the upraising of the daughter costs monthly, and how much her allowance is. Unfortunately, the player can only change it once per month, and after changing it at the beginning of the month, it is impossible to alter any detail of it during the month. Several aspects of the daughter's life is controlled via the Monthly Plan. Diet, Allowance, Curfew, Study, Etiquette, Interaction, Attitude and Thought Process. Stats changes each month will be affected according to how the player sets all of these choices, and the severity of some of these choices might be changed throughout the growth of the daughter to allow more space. Note that if you don't change a policy from one moth to the other, the stat changes caused by that policy will be multiplied by 1.2, and after another month by 1.5https://www26.atwiki.jp/princessmaker1-5/pages/70.html - A Japanese site with a lot of info on PM5 Meal The options are still very similar to all the versions beforehand. It mainly affects weight and stamina. Your options are: * Put Her on Diet - Lowers weight, stamina and pride. Raises sensitivity and stress. Costs 25,000 Yen per month. Note that while daughter is a kid, it just hinders her natural weight gain instead of trigger a weight loss. * Live Frugally - Lowers weight, stamina. Slightly raises stress. Costs 50,000 Yen per month. Note that while daughter is a kid, it just hinders her natural weight gain instead of trigger a weight loss. * Live Healthy - Raises weight. Costs 75,000 Yen * Live Fancy - Lowers stress and sensibility. Raises stamina and weight. There is also a higher chance of getting cavities. Costs 100,000 Yen Allowance Allowance has been changed quite a bit from before. The player can still give his/her daughter extra spending money via the talk option, but that is something extra. This allowance refers to the money given to the child every month. The amount given cannot be changed, it will increase when she graduates to middle school and then to high school because the needs of a grade-schooler largely differs from the needs of a high-schooler. What the player can change each month is how often this allowance is given.The base allowance is 1,000 Yen for elementary school, 2,000 Yen for middle school and 3,000 for high school. This mainly affects flexibility. * Half the Amount Once - Half of the amount prescribed is given every month. This will give her added stress, but will also make her a little more morally strong. Lowers flexibility and relationship with parent. * Once a Month - Lowers flexibility. * Twice a Month - Generous, and in return, she will become a more flexible person in the way she thinks about things * Once a Week - Extremely generous, which will cause her stress to lower, give her confidence and pride, and of course make her love her parent all the more. Time of Returning Home \ Curfew Curfew is basically how late she gets home every night. This will affect how much time you can plan out for her during the week. In terms of stats, mainly affecting sociability and morality. If the curfew is too early, you can't go to certain events such as test of courage and firework display. However, choosing a late curfew will raise stress. * 5pm - One scheduling slot open each day. Raises morality, lowers stress and sociability. * 7pm - Two scheduling slots open each day. Raises morality, lowers stress. * 9pm - Three scheduling slots open each day. Raises sociability and stress, lowers morality. * None - Same amount of scheduling slots as 9pm. Raises sociability, lowers morality Study and Play Study Habits is a new feature introduced due to the fact that your daughter studies in a modern school and gets grades. It affects how your daughter will spend her time while at home, and whether or not she does her summer and winter vacations assignments. In terms of stats, mainly affects intelligence and sociability. * Study Hard - Your daughter will stay at home studying all the time stressing her a lot and reducing her sociability considerably, however she'll gain a lot of intelligence and have better chance to succeed in exams. The rate her hobbies are raised is reduced. Will almost always study when given free time. * Study Moderately - Same as last option, except sociability lowers less and intelligence and stress raises less. Doesn't raise stress. Prioritizes study time, * Play Moderately - This option lets your daughter study and have fun at the same time; sociability raises, but intelligence does not. Prioritizes play time. * Play All You Want- This option lets your daughter have fun all the time, increasing sociability a lot, but decreasing intelligence and grades. Will not do homework. Etiquette Etiquette means how does your daughter behave in the society. Mainly affects sensibility. * Always Have Manners - Since it is very hard to try to be polite all the time, your daughter gets stressed, but flexibility, willpower, refinement and sensitivity raise. * Manners to Elders - This option boosts her sensitivity. * Be Good Enough - This option lowers her sensitivity. * Freewheelingly - This option lowers refinement and sensitivity. Personal Relations Personal Relations is the way your daughter treats her friends. * Do Not Trust Others - Lowers affection * Beware of Strangers - Lowers affection * Be Kind - Raises affection * Be Kind to Everyone - Raises affection If your daughter has a high affection, she will make friends\boyfriends very fast, but she'll suffer more (up to +50 stress) if a breakup event takes place. Teamwork Mainly affects independence * Follow People - Lowers independence and pride * Respect Other's Opinions - Lowers independence * Cherish Your Opinion - Raises independence * Give Opinion - Raises independence and pride Thought Process Thought Process is how your daughter comes up with her decision. Mainly affects logicality * Think Until Convinced - Raises logic but makes daughter insensitive * Think First - Slightly raises logic * Intuitively Sometimes - Slightly decreases logic * Cherish Hunches - Raises sensitivity, lowers logic References Category:PM5